


Punishment Befitting a Scoundrel

by LeFeuNoir



Category: Folk Songs
Genre: Angry Sex, Infidelity, Intergluteal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape as Revenge, Treat, rape as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/pseuds/LeFeuNoir
Summary: Lord Armitage discovers that his wife cheats on him with a servant, and what's a better punishment to a fellow man than forcing him to submit to sexual debasement?





	Punishment Befitting a Scoundrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).



As Lord Armitage rushed with his sword out into his bedroom, he clenched his jaw hard enough to hurt at the sight of his naked wife embracing a young naked male servant --- on his bed, no less! His wife stared at him with widened eyes as if she had seen a ghost, while the servant shivered and trembled like a falling leaf.

“How dare you, you bedswerver! You fouled up my bed with this yardson!” Lord Armitage said to his wife while dragging the young man off his own defiled bed. He would have to replace it later.

“How dare you steal what’s mine!” he kicked the scrundel.

While his wife still froze in shock, the young man struggled in his grip, foolish enough to attempt for an escape. “It’s not my idea! Let me go!”

“Shut up, ratbag!” Lord Armitage said. “Face up to your crime!”

The coward dared not look up at him, still wriggling and twisting foolishly to get free.

 _Trust my wagtail wife to pick a pigeon-livered fool_ , Lord Armitage thought. As The servant rubbed against him in his struggle, igniting a rare warmth in his groin, Lord Armitage came up with a good idea how to punish him.

“Not man enough to take what you deserve, right?” Lord Armitage said while pressing his sword against the servant’s neck hard enough to draw blood.

The servant froze like a rabbit before a fox, so Lord Armitage pushed him face down towards the bed, kicking his legs open, using his weight to hold him still while using his free hand to pull down his trousers.

“Armitage, what’re you doing?” His wife screamed.

“Shut up! I’ll deal with you later!” Lord Armitage said while pressing himself against the servant’s taut bare ass.

The servant tried to kick him, so Lord Armitage punched him hard enough to bruise. “Stay still,or I’ll push the sword inside you.”

No way he’d dirty up his sword like this, but the servant stilled his kick. “Please, have mercy! Please!”

Lord Armitage rubbed against the servant’s cheeks. It felt so good thrusting against the firm ass that he started to pant.

The servant sobbed and let out a litany of begging, which stimulated Lord Armitage’s arousal further. For too long he felt like a flapdoodle, but now he proved that his manhood was strong enough to debase a fellow man. He paced up his thrust, pulling the servant like a rag doll to facilitate his pleasure, feeling like a vigorous young man again.

The servant cried and howled, but now instead of struggling, Lord Armitage felt him thrusting back.

For a moment Lord Armitage thought he was mistaken, but the servant subtly thrusted back. A suspicion stuck him so he pulled up the servant’s ass, find that the servant was hard erect.

 _What a dog he was_ , Lord Armitage thought. _Even worse than a hedge-creeper._

He slapped the servant’s organ hard with his hand, getting even harder when the sob and whimper intensified. Meanwhile he slapped his organ between the servant’s cheeks, burning in desire at his obvious power.

“Fag!” He shouted in the servant’s ears. So close. He was getting so close...

The servant whimpered like a kicked puppy, his body trembled under him.

The pleasure overwhelmed Lord Armitage so he came all over and crushed down on the servant's sweaty body, his heartbeat racing like a stallion after a long run.

His wife screamed, “You… you disgusting sod! I want Matty, not you!”

As the haze of desire cleared up, Lord Armitage remembered her existence. He pulled his trousers up, shove his shirt inside and rang a bell for his servants. “I’ll deal with you two. Don’t think you can get away scott free..”

As his servants dragged them both to his dungeon, Lord Armitage recalled the naked tanned body of the servant and started to plan further punishment. He had a feeling that he would enjoy every moment.

**Author's Note:**

> warning: homophobic slur
> 
> Source of the historical slurs:  
> http://mentalfloss.com/article/61819/42-old-english-insults  
> https://www.thrillist.com/lifestyle/nation/1800s-insults-slang-from-the-victorian-era


End file.
